Koniec zaciętej walki! Ostateczna forma Getsugi Tenshō
| obrazek = 300px | kanji = 激闘決着！放て、最後の月牙天衝！ | romaji = Gekitō kecchaku! Hanate, saigo no Getsuga Tenshō! | numer odcinka = 309 | rozdziały = Rozdział 419, Rozdział 420, Rozdział 421 | arc = Sztuczna Karakura, część 2 | poprzedni odcinek = Żegnaj, Rangiku | następny odcinek = Postanowienie Ichigo. Skutki straszliwej walki | premieraJa = 15 luty 2011 | opening = Melody of the Wild Dance | ending = Song For... }} jest trzysta dziewiątym odcinkiem odcinkiem anime Bleach. Ichigo pokonuje Aizena używając Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Opis Natychmiast po otrzymaniu ciosu, Aizen wycofuje się, teleportując się na pobliskie wzgórze. Mężczyzna przykłada dłoń do głębokiej rany zadanej Tensą Zangetsu. Wówczas odzywa się do niego Ichigo. Kurosaki wspominając to, jak podczas poprzedniej potyczki Sōsuke spytał go, dlaczego wciąż tylko ucieka, zauważa, że teraz to on zwiększa dystans między nimi. Zadaje mu to samo pytanie, które on zadał mu niegdyś; "Czemu zwiększasz dystans między nami?". thumb|left|190px|Twarz Aizena niespodziewanie pęka Aizenowi wyraźnie puszczają nerwy; mężczyzna cały się trzęsie ze złości. Czy powodem takiego zachowania Kurosakiego jest to, że zatrzymał jego miecz? To, że przełamał Kidō Sōsuke? Czy może fakt, że udało mu się go zranić? Aizen na całe gardło wykrzykuje, aby Ichigo przestał być arogancki. Wtem niespodziewanie kryształek na jego czole rozkrusza się. W jego miejscu ukazuje się coś, co przypomina oko o czarnej twardówce i zupełnie białej źrenicy. Po twarzy Sōsuke z trzeciego oka powoli ścieka kropla krwi. Jego puls gwałtownie przyspiesza. Wydaje się, że zaczyna się dusić. Jego oczy pędzą ku górze, a głowa opada bezwładnie. W kolejnej chwili twarz mężczyzny pęka, a opuszczone oczy zamarzają w jednym punkcie. thumb|right|190px|Sōsuke przybiera czwartą formę Ogromna, świecąca fala Reiatsu wystrzeliwuje ku niebu. Wszystkiemu towarzyszy przeraźliwy wrzask Sōsuke. W pewnym momencie jego plecy rozrywa grupa kilku czaszek, a skóra rozchodzi się na brzegi twarzy. Wieża Reiatsu pęka, wypuszczając ogromne ilości krwi na skalne wzgórze. Aizen zyskał kolejną formę! Dawny Shinigami powstaje na nogi. Jest zdeterminowany; nie pozwoli, aby w jego mniemaniu zwykły, mizerny człowiek go przewyższył. Natychmiast używa Fragor; fioletowa kula wypuszczona z ust jednej z czaszek ulatuje w stronę Kurosakiego, po czym tworzy gigantyczną eksplozję. Jest ona na tyle silna, że widać ją nawet z ulic Karakury, a falę uderzeniową odczuwają nawet pozostawieni na jej ulicach przyjaciele Ichigo. Wybuch pozostawia po sobie gigantyczny krater oraz kolumnę ognia, z której po chwili wyłania się Kurosaki. Udało mu się zablokować atak Aizena, jednak musiał przypłacić to kosztem lewej ręki, która poddana została tak rozległym poparzeniom, że w tej walce nie będzie miał już z niej najmniejszego pożytku. thumb|left|190px|Aizen przygotowuje się do użycia Ultrafragor Nie dając przeciwnikowi chwili wytchnienia, Sōsuke szarżuje w jego kierunku. Chwytając go za szyję przebija nim ścianę ognia, po czym przygotowuje się do użycia Ultrafragor. Pojawiający się pierścień rozbrzmiewa mocą i zastyga przy tworzeniu kolejnych trzech większych, stałych pierścieni w koncentrycznej formacji. Aizen zwraca się do Ichigo; przyznaje, że chłopak zdołał zatrzeć granice między Shinigami a Hollowami, jednak utracił te moc, stając się cieniem dawnego siebie. Według mężczyzny wykracza to dalece poza możliwości pojmowania Kurosakiego. Zapowiada również, że jako istota idealna rozprawi się z nim raz na zawsze, dzięki czemu dopełni absolutnego odseparowania się od - w jego odczuciu - podrzędnych istot, takich jak Shinigami i Hollowy. Mężczyzna przydusza chłopaka, oznajmiając, że to jego koniec, jednak Ichigo spogląda na niego spod opadającej na oczy grzywki. Wyraźnie jest zażenowany Sōsuke, pytając, czy tylko na tyle go stać. Jednym machnięciem miecza przerywa Ultrafragor i oswobadza się z uścisku przeciwnika. Jest gotowy do zakończenia wszystkiego. Otwarcie rzuca, że zbiera mu się na wymioty od kolejnych wywodów Sōsuke, po czym aktywuje swoją finalną technikę - Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō. Po chwili Kurosaki znika w jasnym płomieniu Reiatsu. Zza ścian ogromnej energii duchowej przebija lekko jego nowa postać. Aizen pyta sam siebie, czym jest ta niesamowita forma. Akcja powraca do starcia Ichigo z Zangetsu. Jego ostrze łamie się pod wpływem ciosu Zhollowfikowanego Zanpakutō. Próbuje bronić się przed kolejnymi atakami Tensy Zangetsu, jednak nadal są one zbyt silne. Białowłosa dusza dopytuje, czy Ichigo nie ma jeszcze dość. Kurosaki nie odpowiada; pomimo poważnych ran na całym ciele jest zdeterminowany do dalszej walki. Rzuca śmiało, że wspominał już, iż nie ma zamiaru poddać się, do czasu, aż jego katana nie zdecyduje się nauczyć go Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Zangetsu wykrzykuje, że on dla odmiany mówił już, iż nie ma zamiaru go niczego uczyć. W tym momencie wściekle atakuje dawnego partnera. Ichigo broni się kilka chwil, jednak zaraz później zostaje ponownie wbity w ścianę jednego z budynków. Próbuje on doszukać się sensu w postępowaniu przeciwnika; gdyby chciał go wykończyć, zrobiłby to na samym początku, natomiast jeśli na prawdę chciałby go zdradzić, po prostu przestałby walczyć i ukryłby się gdzieś. Tak byłoby najłatwiej. Kurosaki dostrzega również, że miecz jego rywala przepełniony jest smutkiem. Kiedy ponownie ich katany krzyżują się, Tensa Zangetsu odwraca w pewnym momencie wzrok. Ich miecze ponownie odbijają się. Dopiero po chwili, gdy Ichigo jest już dosyć daleko Zangetsu ponownie atakuje Kurosaki uśmiecha się jedynie; wypuszcza katanę z dłoni po czym ku zaskoczeniu przeciwnika daje się mu przebić. thumb|right|190px|Tensa Zangetsu przebija Ichigo Ostrze Tensy Zangetsu tkwi w piersi Ichigo. Białowłosa dusza przyznaje, że rudowłosy chłopak wreszcie rozgryzł, o co chodziło w tej walce. Według Zangetsu, jedynym sposobem, by opanować Ostateczną Getsugę Tenshō jest zaakceptowanie jego ostrza. Kurosaki oznajmia, że nie czuje bólu. Przeciwnik stwierdza, że jest to oczywiste. On, jako Tensa Zangetsu jest częścią duszy Ichigo. Jeżeli spotka się to z jego akceptacją, ból spowodowany jego mieczem będzie mu obcy. Alter-ego Kurosakiego zaczyna płakać. Ichigo, zauważając to pyta o powód. Zangetsu przywołując moment, w którym wspomina, iż zależy mu na ochronie czegoś innego niż jego przeciwnikowi, tłumaczy, że w rzeczywistości osobą, którą pragnie chronić jest właśnie Ichigo. Rudowłosy chłopak wydaje się nie do końca rozumieć słów partnera, ten jednak puszcza rękojeść miecza i odchodzi, mówiąc, że zrozumienie przyjdzie razem z chwilą użycia tej mocy. thumb|left|190px|Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō Ściana czarnego niczym smoła Reiatsu rozchodzi się, ukazując Ichigo w zupełnie nowej formie. Wywołuje to szok nawet u Sōsuke. Czarnowłosy Kurosaki wyjaśnia, że Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō jest nim; on staje się Getsugą. Ta Getsuga w ostatecznym rozrachunku pozbawi go jego mocy Shinigamich. To dlatego nazywana jest "ostateczną". Aizen spostrzega, że nadal nie jest w stanie wyczuć jego mocy. Stając się istotą dwuwymiarową nie był w stanie wejść w interakcje z istotą reprezentującą sobą trzy wymiary. Żaden człowiek ani Shinigami nie był w stanie wyczuć jego Reiatsu, chyba, że celowo obniży je do poziomu ich pojmowania. Chociaż faktycznie stał się istotą znacznie przewyższającą Shinigamich, podejrzewa, że Ichigo może reprezentować sobą jeszcze wyższy poziom. thumb|right|190px|Mugetsu Sōsuke zaciska zęby. Wykrzykuje w stronę przeciwnika, iż takie wydarzenie jest wprost niemożliwe. Niedorzecznym jest dla niego fakt, że miałby go przewyższyć najzwyklejszy w świecie człowiek. Kurosaki ignorując zupełnie jego słowa tworzy z czarnego Reiatsu coś na kształt miecza, po czym wykonując pusty ruch w kierunku Aizena używa Mugetsu. To właśnie ta technika pozbawi go jego wszystkich mocy, a po jej nauczeniu Zangetsu pożegnał się z dawnym panem. Zapada absolutna cisza, a nieprzerwana fala czerni przepoławia Sōsuke. Jego ciało rozpada się, a cała energia wykorzystana do ataku ulatuje w kierunku nieba. Ichigo ląduje na ziemi. Większość jego przypominającego bandaże pancerza rozpada się. Chwilę później przegrany Aizen upada nieco dalej. Zupełnie nagle jego ciało zaczyna się regenerować. Kurosaki dostrzegając to zjawisko zbliża się do niego. Nieszczęśliwie, Sōsuke przeżył. Co więcej powoli zaczyna podnosić się na nogi. Tymczasem Ichigo pada na kolana; jego moce uchodzą, a on sam nie jest już zdolny do walki z jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem. thumb|left|190px|Aizen po trafieniu Mugetsu Tuż przed klęczącym Kurosakim staje jego przeciwnik. Oznajmia on sucho, że Ichigo przegrał. Ukazuje mu swój rozpadający się Zanpakutō, po czym stwierdza zadowolony, że Kurosaki powinien doskonale wiedzieć, co to oznacza. Hōgyoku stwierdziło, że Aizen nie potrzebuje już miecza. Podobnie jak wcześniej Ichigo, Sōsuke staje się jednością ze swoją kataną. Kiedy Aizen wykrzykuje "To twój koniec, Kurosaki Ichigo!", niespodziewanie pojawia się czerwonawe światło. Z jego klatki piersiowej wyskakuje kilka czerwonych, świecących kolców. Zdezorientowany Sōsuke stwierdza, iż musi to być Kidō, jednak nie ma pojęcia, kiedy został zaatakowany. Niespodziewanie na scenę przybywa Kisuke Urahara. Aizen natychmiast żąda odpowiedzi, czy jest to sprawką Urahary. Blondyn natychmiastowo przytakuje. Tłumaczy wówczas, że umieścił to Kidō pod ukryciem innego zaklęcia, kiedy czujność Sōsuke była jeszcze uśpiona. Okazuje się, że jest to pieczęć. Kisuke doszedł do wniosku, że odkąd Aizen scalił się z Hōgyoku zabicie go stało się niemal niemożliwe, dlatego też utworzył nowe Kidō, aby go zapieczętować. thumb|right|190px|Urahara spogląda na pieczętowanego Sōsuke Początkowo Aizen kpi z zaklęcia Kisuke, jednak wówczas jego moce zaczynają go opuszczać. Urahara tłumaczy jedynie, że taka właśnie jest wola Hōgyoku. Moc Sōsuke osłabła, więc pieczęć mogła się aktywować. To właśnie zasługa Kurosakiego, który dał z siebie wszystko, aby doprowadzić Aizena do kresu jego możliwości. Kisuke rzuca w stronę antagonisty, że Hōgyoku nie uważa go już jako jego pana. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna nie dowierza w to, co się dzieje. Wykrzykuje, że gardzi Uraharą, gdyż osoba z takim intelektem nie powinna siedzieć z założonymi rękoma i dawać się kontrolować przez "tą rzecz". Urahara zgaduje, iż ciemnowłosemu mężczyźnie chodzi o Króla Dusz. Domyśla się, że musiał widzieć go na własne oczy. Spokojnie odpowiada, że bez niego Soul Society nie miałoby prawa bytu, a sam Król nadaje wszystkiemu spójność; bez niego wszystkich czekałaby zagłada. Kisuke podsumowuje wypowiedź słowami "Tak już jest skonstruowany ten świat". thumb|left|190px|Zapieczętowany Aizen Wściekły Sōsuke próbuje wyrwać się z pieczęci. Wykrzykuje, że słowa Urahary są słowami godnymi przegranych. To wygrani podporządkowują świat sobie. W pół zdania przerywa mu ukończenie pieczęci Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu. Dookoła zapanowuje cisza. Aizen został pokonany… Shinigami wygrali. Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami Osobą, która zaszła od tyłu Kona okazuje się być kobieta z SRT, o dosyć dużym dekolcie. Skuszony jej wyglądem Kon natychmiast rzuca się w jej kierunku, jednak okazuje się to być pułapką. Kiedy pierś kobiety zniewala Kona (w znaczeniu dosłownym), zostaje on uprowadzony przez Shinigamich z 12. Oddziału. Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Sōsuke Aizen (zakończenie) Użyte moce i umiejętności Użyte Kidō: * * Hadō 91. (wspomnienie) Użyte Techniki: * * Uwolnione Zanpakutō: Bankai: * Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów